Forget Me Not
by violetphoeniix
Summary: Robin and Regina meet when they are much younger in the Enchanted Forest, but the situation becomes complicated when Regina suspects that Cora will harm Robin if she finds out. Regina feels as though she has no other choice then to ask the Dark One for his help, and it becomes apparent that the course of true love will always require great sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

"Rumpelstiltskin… I summon thee."

"Mmm what can I do for you dearie?" He asked, noting the desperate look in Regina's eyes; she had been crying. He knew he could cut a deal with this one, _a desperate soul… how lovely_. He thought to himself with a smile.

"I need your help. I didn't know what else I could do." _But he's worth it_, she thought. "I need your help to protect uh… someone from my Mother… I'm desperate… I'll do whatever it takes."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "Mmm I _love it_ when they say that!" He knew exactly the deal he wanted with this one. "You want to protect your true love, dearie… This is quite the favor indeed."

"How did you kno—"

"—not important. But this Robin, yes, he's quite important I presume…" Regina was incredibly important as well, to Rumpelstiltskin's plans that is, she just didn't know it yet. He knew the darkness she was capable of, but there was no way she could achieve it with love in her life. "I can help you, yes. You will be with your true love, and your Mother won't be able to lay a hand on him—"

"Really? You can do that? How?"

"But I need you to do something for me first, dearie…" The look in his eyes frightened her. His plans were dark, whatever they might be.

"I need you to cast a curse for me… One with a great price."

"A curse? What price do you speak of? And uhh… I don't know how to use magic." Regina was confused.

"That's part of the deal, dearie. Allow me to train you to use magic. You see, it's already in you, you just don't know how to use it, nor want to. I will need your heartbreak from losing your first love as a trigger to help you channel it, you see… But, that no longer exists after meeting this true love of yours." He seemed disappointed, like her being happy was a waste of the power within her. "You have _no_ idea what you're capable of."

"I don't understand, I thought you were going to help me protect Robin."

"Oh I will. But I can't have you remember meeting him, falling in love, nothing of the sort. I need you both unknown to each other until much later."

"What?!" Regina gasped," How is that helping me?"

"Trust me, dearie, it is. But don't worry, I promise that you will meet, and it will be as it was always supposed to, with no Cora to be in the way of your happiness. By that point you'll also be capable of protecting yourself… and him."

"So, the price of us being together is that we have to forget about each other until some unforeseen time in the future? Unfortunately, you're sadly mistaken if you think that I'll ever be able to forget about him."

"That's why I'll have your memories replaced… You'll be heartbroken once more over the loss of your first love… A plus side however, you won't even know what you are missing."

"No! I won't do it! Why can't I just cast this curse and you protect Robin?"

"Ahh you see here's the thing.. He won't be safe. For you to do what I need you to do, since he's your true love you see, you would have to kill him… And I don't think you want that now, do you?"

Regina's eyes widened, "No… no, I don't. And…you promise that we'll be together?"

Rumpelstiltskin rolled out a contract, "Sign here and it will be done just as I have said. You won't remember him, but you'll certainly _know _him when you meet him."

"How?"

"Ah details, details… I'll see to it that someone show him to you if you can't find him on your own. Trust me dearie, you _will_ know. It will be just as you met the first time, with him heroically swooping in to save the damsel in distress. It shouldn't be hard for you to fall for each other again, as is normally the case with destiny such as this. And well… then there's the third first time you'll meet…" Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself," but that's another story entirely."

After a moment, Regina decided that this was the only way. She wasn't happy about it, but she was willing to do whatever it would take to be with Robin, even if it meant casting this dark curse… she would do it. At least she wouldn't have to live without him for all those years, for she would have no previous memories of him. She took a deep breath, "Ok, I'll do it." She hesitated a moment before she signed the contract," Just, let me see him… Just one last time before you erase my memories."

"Ah, how sweet." He teased. "Very well, you will have until tomorrow night at sunset… then all of this would have never happened."

Regina nodded solemnly, signed the contract, and watched as Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Parallel Memories

Chapter 2: Parallel Memories

Regina sat quietly by the river where she'd told Robin she'd meet him after she found a solution. She found a solution alright, but it wasn't what she'd hoped for. She dipped her feet in the river, almost losing her sorrows in the beauty of the moonlight on the water and the sounds of the running water that never seemed to fail at soothing her.

She didn't hear him approach; he was good at that. She was startled by his gentle but strong arms reaching around her from behind. His embrace was protective, but tender at the same time. These were the only brief moments in her life that she felt safe… He kissed the side of her head and she leaned into his embrace, forgetting her worries for a moment. "I was worried when you didn't show earlier." He whispered softly.

She turned to face him, when he noted the sorrow in her eyes. She never really needed to speak for him to know how she was feeling. Her sorrow confused him though, "my love, you're troubled. What did you find?" She didn't speak at first, only fully turned and pulled him closer, resting her head on his heart, sighing.

She didn't know how she would give this up. Feeling safe, and loved. She embraced him tighter," I found a way… We can be together – "

Robin looked down at her, "But what? Why does this upset you? This is what we wanted." He smiled tenderly.

"Robin, we can be together… Just, not right now." Robin shook his head, feeling her words like a dagger through his heart, he pulled back just slightly, in shock. Was she ending things with him?

"I don't understand, Regina," the pain evident in his voice.

"I can't see you after tomorrow… Not, not for a long time." A tear escaped her eye, her heart breaking with each word.

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one way we can be together, Robin." She looked down, breaking their eye contact. "We can't be together until… Until I do something first. I made a deal. It was the only way."

"Then I'll wait for you." He took her hand, "I'll wait as long as it takes." He reassured her.

"No, you don't understand, Robin. You can't wait for me." She removed her hand from his, "We can't remember each other." She placed her hand on his heart, his beautiful heart, and looked up into his eyes once more, "You are the one thing I love most in this world, Robin of Locksley…"

Robin smiled, and then placed his hand over Regina's hand on his heart. "And you mine, Regina." He leaned in to kiss her, at which she pulled away, to his dismay.

"Which is why I can't remember you… Since I love you above all else, for us to be together," she cupped his face in her hands, her voice breaking with each word now, "for you to be safe… We need to forget one another."

"Regina, no. I'll never forget you." He said, taking in the sight of his true love," I could _never_ forget you."

"There is one way…" Robin tilted his head. "_Magic_." Regina hung her head once more.

"What, no! Regina, please, no…"

"It's okay, Robin. It will be!" She looked deep into his eyes, desperately trying to memorize every detail, every perfect shade of blue, before it would all be gone," We won't remember…" tears built up in her eyes, none managing to escape. "We won't know what we're missing without each other. And we'll meet again, and then we can be together, forever, just like we always wanted. Trust me, this is the only way."

"Why is this the only way? Why is _this_ the one escape?"

"Because… I'm doomed to suffer, Robin… And I _refuse_ to take you down with me."

"Regina... Fate is what you make it, and I believe we can have a better life, together. We just can't stop fighting for that! I won't forget about you, it's not the way to do this!"

"But you have to!" She raised her voice more than she meant to, immediately followed by her breaking down fully. Her body limp in his arms, her eyes pleaded with him, her voice softer now, "you have to… please." She stopped fighting the tears now, and she openly cried in Robin's arms, "I won't let anyone else pay the price for loving me…"

"Regina…" her words penetrated, down to his very soul. He felt her pain, her deep, deep brokenness. Her heart was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to know his death was her fault.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that you had to cross paths with me. I'm so sorry the fates are so cruel to me. That I'm stuck in this life that I see no way out of. I'm so, so sorry." Robin didn't say another word. He simply held Regina as she cried… _Maybe this was the only way_.


	3. Chapter 3: Magnets

**Note: Thank you for those of you who recently followed this story! This is a story I'm excited to tell and I hope you all enjoy reading it! This is how I imagine Robin and Regina meeting in the past, **_**before**_** the tavern… **

Chapter 3: Magnets

The sound of horse canter awoke the sleeping hunter. It was the dead of night, who would be out here at this time on horseback? Robin jumped to his feet just in time to see the horse fly past him; it was out of control, while the young rider held on for dear life.

"Rosie, please stop!" Regina cried, clinging to her steed's neck with all of her strength.

It quickly became apparent why the steed was frightened. A pack of wolves followed close behind Regina, and they were gaining. Robin acted quickly, lighting a torch from his fire and took off, bow in hand. There was a scream, followed the sound of the frightened steed fading off into the distance. Robin reached near where Regina had fallen to witness her surrounded by wolves that were closing in on her. Their eyes met. If this weren't such a dire moment, Robin might have stolen another glance, but knew he had to act quickly. He ran between the hungry beasts and Regina. He extended his torch, warning them to back away. They relented a bit, but wouldn't flee. Robin then set his bow and delivered a non-fatal blow to the alpha of the pack. The alpha cried, and set off running, the pack following close behind.

Once the wolves fled, Robin turned to Regina, extending his hand, offering to help her up," Milady, allow me." Regina took his hand, immediately feeling his ease in lifting her. She struggled to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine…" she sensed his genuine concern, for her, a perfect stranger. Who was this man who risked his life to save her?

"Are you injured?" He asked.

Regina checked herself, "No, no I don't think so. Though that would be the least of my worries considering I could have been _dead_ right now."

"Doesn't seem to be a good day for you, it seems." Robin said, examining Regina more closely. Her eyes were red and irritated, her cheeks flushed: she was crying not too long ago. "If I may ask, milady, what are you doing out here, especially at this hour of night? You _must_ know it's not safe."

She was hesitant to answer at first, but seeing as he just saved her life, the least she could do would be to answer his question, "I was uh, running from my mother." She looked towards the ground. She wasn't about to tell him why she'd fled. She would never tell him that her mother had just stopped her from taking her own life, nor how her mother slapped her across the face, screaming at her to pull herself together… that she was weak, pathetic.

"Why would you do something like that? Surely facing her would be less dangerous than what has just happened."

Offended at his audacity to assume he even remotely knew _anything_ about her life, her mother, the daily hell she went through, how she wishes her mother hadn't stopped her from killing herself, she snapped "You know _nothing_ about my life, so don't pretend to!"

He took a step closer to Regina, "I don't _need_ to know about your life to know that what you just did was senseless."

"So now you're saying I'm stupid?!"

"No, I believe you've just stated that for yourself."

"How _dare _you insult a royal!" Regina finally yelled. Robin raised his eyebrows. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? The expensive tack on Regina's horse, her manner of dress.

Regina's conscious was louder back then - back before she silenced it during her days as the Evil Queen. She'd always had a short temper, but always realized when she was wrong, and wasn't too proud to acknowledge it."I'm uh, sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She didn't want to be saved, but this stranger didn't have to risk his life for her either, "Thank you for saving me, by the way." She looked away from him and tucked her hair behind her ears, "My name is Regina."

Robin smiled. There was something very different about this girl… She spoke her mind, and he found that strangely attractive. He could see how she relented after raising her voice, because such things were seen as unfit for a lady. He didn't mind it though. She was spirited, bold, audacious, and he liked that. "My name is Robin." He said with that devilishly handsome smile of his.

"Well, _Robin_, if you'll excuse me, I really must go find my horse now. Hopefully she hasn't gone too far…"

"Allow me to accompany you," Robin interjected, "I can help, you know, if… if the wolves find you again." He also sensed that maybe she shouldn't be left alone, not in her current state.

Regina truly didn't mind the thought of Robin's company, but needed to maintain control over the situation, like always, "Very well. Just, _don't_ get in my way."

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it."


	4. Falling

**Note: So sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever, I've been a bit occupied with my other story, so here's a short little chapter for you guys. There is a lot more that happens in between this chapter and the last, but I like going out of order if you couldn't tell. **

Chapter 4: Falling

It had only been six months since Rumpelstiltskin had wiped Robin and Regina's memory. Seventeen times. Seventeen times he had to intervene in them almost meeting again. These two were simply exhausting Rumpelstiltskin. One month passed before they almost crossed paths, and then after that, the occurrences began happening more and more frequently. This was beginning to be a problem. They were almost running into each other every other day now… At least Regina was married to the King now, and Cora was out of the picture for a while. He formally got Regina to agree to train with him to learn to use magic, but she was absolutely miserable doing so. He often worried that she would try to take her life again, just one more reason to keep a close eye on her. He needed her heart to be in it, training that is. He needed the darkness to fully take a hold of her. There needed to be a break. _Something_ had to change. Regina was always searching for something, and he needed her to stop.

"This has got to stop. The attraction between these two is just… well it's just sickening." Rumpelstiltskin whined, looking into his glass ball as he followed Robin in the woods heading towards the castle. "There's no way I'm going to keep babysitting these two…" He switched his view now to Regina, who was now… was she trying to jump off her balcony? At least a fairy caught her in time to break her fall. He listened intently as Regina and this green fairy spoke… "Help her find what she needs? Oh no no no no no! This won't do!" He knew this fairy would lead her to Robin, and that just wouldn't fly right now. If she met him, if they kissed, there could be catastrophic consequences. Yes, Cora was now gone, but Regina still had a deal with him, and there was no way he was about to let her out of that deal – not when so much was at stake.

Rumpelstiltskin summoned the Blue Fairy. "A certain fairy of yours is about to meddle in my plans. I need you to stop her."

"And why would I help you?" She quipped.

"Oh but have you forgotten, you owe me a favor! I'm using it. Stop Tinker Bell's mission."

"Tinker Bell helping Regina to find her true love you mean? Why would I stop that? She's hurting beyond belief right now; love is exactly what she needs." Blue responded.

"You owe me a favor and I'm using that! You can't refuse! Besides…" Rumpelstiltskin rolled out the contract he had with Regina. "She's agreed to cast my curse. Until she does that, her happy ending stays at bay. She agreed to this."

"You're vile, Dark One." She looked at him with a new disgust. "Why would you ruin her life like this? Why can't you cast this curse _yourself_ and leave her out of it?"

The heart of the thing you love most—Bae. And this curse was to find Bae. It was impossible for him to cast this curse himself. He'd much rather prefer to take advantage of a desperate soul.

"_That_, is none of your concern! If she meets him… she breaks our deal, and Robin is no longer under my protection. How… unfortunate would it be for him to have an… accident." He smirked.

"You wouldn't!" The fairy responded. Even though she knew he would.

"Our deal is that he is protected so long as Regina carries out her end of the bargain. She can't meet him, not yet."

"Very well…" Blue finally relented, seeing as this was truly the best thing. "I will see to it that Tinker Bell goes no where near Regina again."


End file.
